Ho'opunipuni Deception
by Grand Master Darkstorm
Summary: The sequel to Uku pana'i (Redemption). Lieutenant Ryan Price has returned to Hawaii to get assistance with a case that will give him the answers he has been searching for. His relationship with his Hawaiian family, New York family and Kono will be put to the test as he is pushed to his limits as he becomes more involved with the case that defined his past, present and future.
1. Prologue

**Okay everyone, the sequel's beginning is set! This will be like season 3 where it will pick up where Uku pana'i left off. So this will be a very interesting with twists and turns on Season 3 like how Uku pana'i did with Season 2. So everyone enjoy the fun!**

Kono felt herself go down, she was fighting, struggling against the tape holding her wrists and ankles, even if she could get one set free, she would be able to get up, blood was floating above her head, she did not know why she needed to fight, her wound was bad, even if she managed to get out, she would more than likely bleed out, Chin wasn't there yet, McGarrett was gone and so was Danny was having other problems with Grace. Then there was Price, Ryan Price, her boyfriend and the love of her life since she was a child.

They met when she was eighteen, two months before her accident, the accident that would change her life as a surfer, he abandoned her once, when he was transferred to Delta Force, and then he came back and has been back for almost a year and they had been together since their undercover mission fighting against Giovanni Moretti Junior, the son of Giovanni Moretti Senior, a major mob member in New York.

Maybe he wasn't going to show, he promised they would spend Christmas together, it was the day before Christmas Eve after all and he promised they'd spend the next two days together without work, without a case, but now it just didn't feel like it.

The dog togs rose up in front of her, Price's dog tags from when he was in the military; he gave them to her as a means for her to remember him for when he came back. Now they looked like a mirror looking back at her, a mirror of the life she wouldn't have.

Her eyes gently closed as she felt herself sinking, it was over, it was all over, she would never tell her parents how much they mean to her, never see Chin with Malia enter their first anniversary, never be able to live out her dream, a dream as a surfer with Mrs. Kono Price.

A lone figure jumped into the water, their moves were fluent, quickly moving like a blur as they began to move toward Kono's figure, her body had stopped moving, the figure dived down to Kono, grabbed her by the waist and began to move as fast as they could, the water was beginning to take, it was beginning to get to where they were losing their breath, but the surface began to break as Kono came out of the water first, followed by the figure.

His dark brown hair was soaking wet, he wiped his green eyes clean of salt water, Ryan Price literally had moved with quick precision as he hoisted Kono onto the raft then he was along after her, he quickly removed the tape from her mouth, then her wrists and ankles.

"Come on Kono, come on." Price checked her for a pulse and there was nothing

* * *

The ambulance pulled in front of Chin's house, two paramedics began to move inside and strapped Malia to a separate heart pulse monitor and proceeded to shock her heart.

"I've got a flat line! Get ready!" The first paramedic yelled out

"Clear!" The second applied a shock

Malia's body jerked upwards slightly then fell back, her eyes were closed and her pulse didn't change.

"Moving up to three thousand."

"Clear!"

Another volt was sent through, still nothing, Chin could only watch in sheer pain as they proceeded to six thousand volts.

"Clear!"

Again nothing, Malia's body's body lay limp on the floor.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant."

"There has to be something! You have to do something!"

"I'm sorry Lieutenant. She's gone."

Chin stood up in sheer upset, tears began to stream down his eyes as he slammed his fist into the dry wall, shattering it into pieces.

* * *

Price continued to perform CPR, trying to help Kono breathe by having air go into her lungs, his hands continued to try to pump the water out of her lungs.

"Come on…come on….come on!" Price yelled as he pressed air into her lips again

Kono's eyes snapped open as she began to breathe and started to cough, water came out as she bent over and cough out water; Price gently rubbed her back.

"Breathe Kono, just breathe." Price had nothing but calm in his voice, but his muscles were tense as he thought about everything that got him to this point

* * *

"_Ramirez? Ramirez pick up the damn line." _

_Delano sighed and ended the call; this was all too ridiculous, working with this mad dog and former intelligence officer Raul Ramirez._

_As he walked to the driver's seat of his truck, he looked at the security footage of Kono and Malia, laughing, he didn't even hear the gun's safety being removed._

_Price raised his sidearm, his face riddled with shock from finishing his call with Chin, Delano was behind all this, and he was going to pay._

_He clicked the trigger and fired as many rounds as he could, Delano never saw his face as he ran into his van and drove off. _

_Price jumped down and ran over to where Delano stood, sliding his pistol into his belt and found the raft Chin spoke of, he quickly ran over to it and started the engine which admitted a low hum as he pulled out into the water. _

_Chin told him Kono was two miles off shore, yet he didn't see her, he looked left and then right and still nothing at all. As he looked forward, that was when he saw it._

"_Ramirez!"_

_Ramirez pulled the trigger; Price's eyes went wide as Kono went down into the water. Price drew his gun and aimed._

"_You bastard!" _

_The rounds clicked out of the pistol,_

_Ramirez laughed as he began to start the engine, as he looked back at Price; he smiled._

"_You suffer with me."_

_Price looked at the pool of blood in the water "Kono!" He immediately shed his sneakers, socks and shirt and dived in after her._

* * *

Kono winced as the needle wet through the wound again, Price was being extremely careful, the wound was right above her heart, it was close but it wasn't close enough to kill her. She leaned against the back seat of Price's car a needle and thread set on his leg as Price guided the

"Chin told me Delano gave him a choice, to choose to go after either you or Malia, and that…the other one would die."

Kono grunted as Price finally cut the thread and quickly bandaged the wound "He went after Malia, and when I landed, he called me and asked me to get to you. He wanted to save you both."

She didn't say anything in response, but he could see it, pain plagued her face, sadness infected her brown eyes, he could tell she wanted to cry, he could feel her arms shaking, and she was terrified.

"Kono." Price set closed the spool set and set it in his trunk "its okay, I'm right here."

She quickly embraced him, her face buried in the crock of his neck, Price could feel the tears streaming down her face as they fell and hit his neck he simply ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her back.

She continued to sob until she took a breath and sighed; Kono picked her head up and looked at him "I love you."

Price smiled as he stroked her face "I love you too." He helped her up to her feet "Let's get you home."

He walked to his trunk and pulled out one of his dark blue long sleeve collared shirts and handed it to her, her white tank top had been removed and tossed in a back in the back seat of his car, she smiled sweetly and immediately got dressed and climbed into the passenger's seat, he climbed into the driver's and started the engine.

"Are the others available?"

Kono shook her head as she leaned her head against his shoulder in comfort "I don't know, Danny's with lawyers, McGarrett's gone and I don't know where Chin is."

Price nodded and tried calling Chin's cellphone first, the phone rang six times and nothing came up, then when he tried their house, still nothing came up.

"Come on Chin…" Price whispered as he tried Danny, nothing at all "I guess we're on our own, hang on."

He shifted the car and it weaved onto the main road, Kono gripped his bicep with her good hand "Where are we going?"

"Getting your wound checked out." Price replied

Kono looked at him "You sure? I feel okay."

"We're getting another opinion."

He quickly continued to drive, Kono leaned back and closed her eyes and leaned back against the car seat.

* * *

"Well Officer Kalakaua, the wound was closed up very well, I'm just going to get it cleaned and stitched up."

Nurse Gloria Wilson smiled as she cut the stitches Price put in, Kono leaned back slightly as she gripped Price's hand as the wound was quickly stitched back up.

"Your luckily the bullet went right through the wound, you were lucky the Lieutenant was here when he was, another few minutes and you would have died."

Kono nodded weakly "Yeah," She looked at him "he's my dark knight."

Price smiled, it was good to be home where he belonged.

**As I said, twists and turns for Season 3, the first chapter will essentially be the first episode with the case against Delano. I hope my fan base will return for this story as well, and as a side note, Uku pana'i got over 8,100 views! I really want to thank everyone who read it and are reading this as well. So stay tuned for the first chapter, I'll try to get it up when I can!**


	2. Chapter 1: Ho'opa'i make loa

_Coroner's Office_

_Honolulu _

"He hasn't left Malia's side since she was brought in."

Kono looked out at Chin from the other side of the window in Max's office; he had made a speedy recovery and returned to the office alongside Price's return. Kono hadn't said a word, she only watched her cousin, sadness in his eyes as he looked down at Malia's body, which was concealed by a white sheet leading to her neck.

Price looked at Chin and then at Kono, he had spent twelve hours with her since the accident with Ramirez and now it hurt him to see his two closest friends in pain.

"Kono?"

Kono looked at him; tears were building in her eyes.

"Go on ahead; I'll be right behind you." Price calmly told her "He'll want to see you're okay anyway."

Kono nodded at him and pecked him on the cheek as she walked into the morgue, her steps were calm, almost ghost like, she looked at her cousin with pain, Chin looked like he hadn't slept all night, his dark hair was a mess, blood stained his shirt and hands, his eyes never did anything but look down at Malia.

"Chin?"

Chin's head lifted with recognition, he knew that voice, but he felt it was almost impossible, she was dead, Delano betrayed his word; he had killed them both. Maybe his head was playing tricks on him.

Kono got a bit closer so she was directly behind him "I'm so sorry." Her voice was soft

He turned his head over, his eyes softened when he saw Kono and Price were standing in the doorway. He walked over to Kono without a word and hugged her, as the cousins embraced; Price turned his head to McGarrett and Danno walking into Max's office with a woman Price did not recognize.

As the trio stepped inside, Price kept his distance; he didn't want to interfere with the gang's reuniting.

"Why didn't you tell us?" McGarrett asked

"Delano said he was monitoring the lines, HPD's too, if I would have called he would have killed Kono and Malia immediately." Chin's tone was cold and distant

Price approached as Danny spoke up "We should have been there with you."

"No," Chin whispered "there was nothing you could have done."

As he looked down at his wife's corpse, Price could see the hatred burning in his old partner's eyes, he had seen this before, and his fellow soldiers who had lost someone would do stupid things just to get even.

"I want Delano." He growled in anger

Price looked at him "Chin, let's step outside for a minute."

* * *

"What?" Chin growled

Price looked at him directly, like he was in the army again about to reprimand a soldier "Chin, look, I know your angry, I've seen it before, but killing Delano will not get your wife back. You're not a dirty cop."

Chin glared "Like your no better."

Price sighed in response "Look, I've done some things in my career I'm not proud of, but I will say I've lost loved ones and I know it hurts…"

"You didn't lose your wife!" the Lieutenant yelled in response

"No but I did almost loose the woman who would be my wife because of that crooked cop!" Price retaliated, his military days coming back "That doesn't matter anymore, she's gone and you're here. Your cousin's here, we're all going to help you bring Delano down."

He reached for Chin's gun and put it in the owner's hand "Don't kill him because your angry, kill him because he won't stop killing, once he leaves Hawaii that's it, we won't get another chance. Kill him for justice, don't kill him for hatred."

Chin looked at Price then down at his gun "You do it how you do it." He slipped his gun into his holster "I'll do how I do it, but I will take what you said into consideration."

Price nodded as Chin spoke up again "What will you do when you find Ramirez?"

The Lieutenant thought about it for a while, he didn't know what he would do, he hunted Ramirez for close to a year and when he broke out, he was so focused on Bennett he didn't even think about what would happen if he found him, but now it was all sinking in, the former CNI agent tried to kill Kono again, let alone a few more people in order to escape, perhaps he was with Delano, loose dogs like him usually go for the ones who have the most cards in their court.

As he was about to speak, Chin was replaced with the woman he had seen in Max's office, something was off about her, like he had met her before.

"You're Ryan Price? Steve talked about you a lot." The woman spoke to him

Price looked confused "How do you know McGarrett?"

"I'm his mom."

Price took that in for a moment "Doris…Doris McGarrett?"

Doris nodded "You look like them. Your parents."

Ryan simply nodded; he forgot Doris worked the mission in Vietnam with his parents and his godfather Frank Mueller, the Rusalka.

"Must be hard to talk about them."

Price nodded "It can be on occasion."

He felt the conversation get extremely awkward; he had some questions for Doris himself, like about his parents, about her relationship with Wo Fat, of course that last question was better saved for Steve when he could.

As Doris was about to speak up again, Price sighed in relief as McGarrett stepped outside.

"Alright Doris, we're gonna move you to a safe house now, I got someone in mind who can keep an eye on you." He turned to Price "Any chance you could have HPD meet us?"

Price nodded as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

\

HPD SWAT members were waiting outside the safe house in Diamond Head, they formed a perimeter around the base of the house, Price sat outside, and Steve was waiting inside with Doris for their new supervisor and Doris' guardian.

"So, guess we'll have to skip the Mai Tai's huh?"

Price looked up to Catherine approaching the safe house, it dawned on him he never actually saw her in civilian clothes. Red sleeveless blouse, blue jeans and her dark brown hair was down and hung at her shoulder blades.

"Well, well, the great Lieutenant Catherine Rollins in civi clothing." Price grinned "Guess miracles do happen."

Catherine shook her head "What are you doing here?"

"Well let's see, McGarrett needed someone to get HPD here and assembled while he handled Doris."

Catherine stood in front of him "Think she would know about your parents?"

"Have yet to ask, nor do I think I want to, besides, she claims she knew them. This woman is the reason Steve's dad is dead, why everything has happened to him…"

"Do you want me to ask you scaredy cat?" Catherine smirked

"Oh please, you do what you want." His phone started ringing "Excuse me."

He stood and proceeded down toward his car as Catherine stepped inside, he could hear her and Steve discussing SHELBURNE in the background.

"Kono, what's wrong?"

"_Price, we found Delano, Wo Fat and Ramirez are with him."_

"What are they doing?" he walked toward his car

"_We're not sure, but from what it seems like, Ramirez is working with Delano."_

"Hence why he was at the boat when you got dumped Kono." Price sat down "I need something….and I think I know who will tell me."

Price gently turned on the engine and pulled out of the safe house sight, he did know one person on the island who could help him find out what he was looking for.

* * *

Wo Fat straightened his tie and looked at himself in the mirror; his business suit was fresh and brand new. They moved him to a safe house of some sort on the North Shore, they didn't tell him anything other than just to wait upstairs.

"Looks like we got the size right."

Wo Fat turned to Frank Delano, he had heard of him only be reputation, crooked cop and known terror on the island until McGarrett and his task force took him down several months ago.

"What am I doing here?" He asked

"Right to the point, I like that, I'm not going to waste your time, I'm about to come into possession of a…large amount of a certain controlled substance." Delano admitted, never backing down

Wo Fat's eyes looked up at Delano and he turned to face him "I assume that's why you're still on the island?"

"I aien't leaving without souvenirs. Only problem is that my most recent incarceration left me without the resources to unload this kind of weight."

"You want me to help?"

"I need your connections."

Wo Fat looked curious "I think the obvious question here is….what's in it for me?"

"I was going to offer you a lot of green paper but I recently came into some information that's….significantly more valuable."

"And what's that?" Wo Fat challenged with a smile

"I know where to find the person who killed your father."

Wo Fat's expression turned into anger "How do you know about Shelburne?"

"When you got sent to the joint, it created a buzz, made some inquires, turns out you got quite the reputation."

"Where is Shelburne?"

"On the island."

"Your lying."

"That's not below me, but not today. I still have friends in HPD and I know for a fact Shelburne is here in Oahu. Before I tell you where, I need to know we have a deal."

Wo Fat pondered this for a moment before he spoke up again "We do."

The pair shook hands sealing the deal, Delano could do nothing but smile, he had finally won.

**Okay, I am so sorry this chapter took way longer then expected, unfortunately I was suffering from a combination of writer's block, sickness and too much work, I promise you all I didn't abandon this story, just wanted to see how it would go, I will say though, the ending is done, and I wanted to see how H50 S3 ended before I planned this out all the way but now I can plan it and I hope you guys like it as much as Redemption!**


	3. Chapter 2: Ka Hahai

_Osman's garage_

_North Shore_

His fist continued to pound on the door "Yusuf! Open up! I know you're in there!"

The doors to Yusuf Osman's garage were bolted shut, obviously he either wasn't doing much business or he was being threatened to be shut down, either way Price didn't care. Yusuf was a former terrorist and knew many of the gangs and the criminal's actions on the island, if anyone would know what Wo Fat and Frank Delano were doing working together, it would be him.

The slit to the door opened and a pair of eyes met Price's face "Sorry sir, mister Yusuf isn't home." The voice spoke with an Arabic tone

Price glared "I know he's in there, you either let me in or I'm breaking the door down."

"Good luck sir." The slit closed

He sighed and rubbed his temples, he knew what was going to come and he knew it wasn't going to be good for Yusuf. Price walked over to his car and opened the trunk, inside was a duffle bag, a styrofoam bed with a few spare weapons he used including a M4, a separate sidearm and an open spot where the sidearm he was using was being held.

He opened a silver briefcase and reached inside, pulling out a grenade, a set of wire and tape. Price hated this part of his job but things were getting tense and he needed to get the answers he needed before things get anymore worse than they were now.

He taped the grenade to the door and attached the wire to the pin, Price stepped back until he was out of the blast range, he pulled on the cord, as the pin flew out, and the door burst off of its hinges and fell to the ground.

Price stormed inside and was met with the doorman, as a fist was thrown to Price's face, he grabbed it with lighting fast reflexes and slammed the doorman against the wall and his head making impact and falling to the ground.

As he proceeded inside he was met with four men standing over a tarp full of guns, before the four men could grab a weapon, Price pulled out his sidearm and clicked the trigger, bullets landed in the legs of the four men.

One prepared to grab a machine gun from the tarp but Price slammed his foot against his arm, the man yelled out in pain.

"Where's Osman? Tell me now!" Price demanded

The top door flew open "Captain Price! Please! Stop shooting my employees!" Yusuf shouted

Price shook his head "Your customers are gang members Yusuf, I told you to stop the gun selling or I'd shut you down."

"Please don't shut me down sir!" He ran down the stairs, his shirt was still covered in grease and his black hair was tied back

"Alright, then tell me why the heir of crime is working with an international arms dealer?" Price folded his arms across his chest

Yusuf wiped the sweat from his brow "Come inside, and we can talk privately."

* * *

"Maria Gold! Five-0!" McGarrett burst into the front door

The team had found a lead of a woman whose car had been stolen and used by Delano and Wo Fat to make their escape from the harbor following Wo Fat's escape from the maximum security prison.

McGarrett went straight while Kono and Danny flanked to the left and right while Chin walked toward the basement.

"Clear!" McGarrett could hear Kono yell

"Clear!" Danny's voice was next

As the trio met up in the center hallway, McGarrett managed to take a look at the house in more detail, it looked like she either abandoned the place due to the state of the house, looking almost like it was being redone or she was killed.

"Anyone hear from Chin?" Danny asked

"Guys! Down here!" Chin called out

The trio led by McGarrett followed down toward the basement entrance, Chin stood on the stairs and looked at them.

"Take a look at this."

He led them down to the bottom floor and immediately the smell of rotten flesh hit their noses as they proceeded down to the basement. It was crowded with boxes and various other unidentified items as they approached the ventilation window.

"Call Max, tell him to bring a lot of body bags." McGarrett mumbled

Five bodies sat in a row along the window's entrance, their throats were slit and all five of them were in full construction uniforms.

* * *

Price sat down in a nearby chair as Yusuf cracked a set of beers open from the mini fridge in the corner.

The room was a bright white with the addition of the dorm room lighting on the wall above them, a small plasma screen TV was in the back corner on top of a grey filing cabinet, a tan table was next to it, which gave a view from a large bay window. All in all, Yusuf's office was nice, no pictures of family though, which struck Price as odd considering even though his wife left him, and he might have had a partial relationship with his children.

"You need to understand Captain Price; I don't know anything about Wo Fat and Delano."

"Really?" Price took the bottle "You mean to tell me that nothing among the criminal underworld about an international arms dealer and downright terrorist of the island breaking out of prison and working alongside a gang of crocked cops and an ex CNI agent?"

"When it comes to Wo Fat….his reputation supersedes his personality, the underworld is scared they'll end up like Jamison, Noshimuri or Hesse if they so much as even bring up his name in conversation."

"Yusuf, Five-0 can give you protect you, let alone my task force can get you out of Hawaii. All you need to do is just tell me what you know, someone of your reputation knows about it."

The Iraqi rubbed his temples "Alright, alright." He looked at Price in the eye "You have to swear I won't be killed."

"You've got nothing to lose." Price smirked and leaned back

Yusuf sighed heavily "Delano plans on leaving the island….tonight, your friends getting him out of prison caused him to want to flee."

"To where?"

"I do not know; I believe he's going to link up with the rest of his family."

Price looked down at his phone; a text from Kono caught his eye.

_Connection between Wo Fat and Delano, five construction workers were found dead in the home of a woman named Maria Gold, working on finding their connection to this._

"Why would Delano kill five construction workers?"

"Where?"

"I'm not sure; woman's name was Maria Gold."

He tapped his keys on his cell phone and brought her name up "Her car was stolen a few days ago."

"it's part of Delano's plan, he plans on going somewhere where they work."

"And how does Wo Fat play into this?"

"Wo Fat has connections still on the island still, but Delano's planning on leaving with something."

"And that would be?"

* * *

Kono clicked off her cell phone as she walked over to McGarrett's office, she tapped on the door lightly and he and Danny walked out.

"Okay, so that was the construction company the five victims were employed by, they only had one job on schedule."

"Where?"

"HPD. After the explosion the construction company was hired to fix up the place."

"That's where Delano's heading." McGarrett moved to grab his cell phone "This is Commander McGarrett, we have a situation."

* * *

Frank Delano, flanked by Raul Ramirez and five other men walked into HPD's construction zone completely undetected, the men they killed were only hired by the company to try and fix up the police station after the explosion caused by Delano's own associates.

The elevator descended down and silently opened as Ramirez pointed at the shelves.

"Clear them out; don't leave a single ounce behind." Raul ordered

White bags, carrying approximately two pounds of drugs each were being held by the men as they walked back to the elevator, as Delano nodded at Ramirez, the pair walked back in and silently flew back up.

Without another word, they moved as an organized unit into a dark gray paint truck, they silently loaded in and drove off as HPD began to swarm over the building, Five-0 included.

* * *

"Well it looks like nothing was stolen; we have another set of officers doing a sweep." Duke reported into McGarrett

Steve nodded "Duke, need you to keep an eye on the roads, Delano will want to move as quickly as he can."

"You got it Steve." Duke nodded and ran off

Price leaned up against the side of his car talking with Chin and Kono, who was standing next to her boyfriend.

"Delano couldn't have disappeared so quickly." Chin growled

"We'll find him Chin; all of HPD is after him; so it is not like we're going to let him get away." Price replied

Chin looked at him; if there was one thing he learned about Price, it was that he was a man of his word, as he looked back at McGarrett and Danno were talking with HPD. The conversation didn't last long as the pair walked over to the trio.

"They got away with the drugs we swiped a few months ago, Duke's got eyes on the security cameras; we need to get in the game." McGarrett told them

Price nodded as everyone got into their cars and drove off in three separate directions.

* * *

"S_teve, we found him, car accident on the main highway, he's caught up in traffic."_

The Camaro pulled over along with Price's sports car and Kono's SUV, Five-0 and Price got out of their cars, guns pointed, people began to grow afraid as Price began to evacuate civilians and guide them to safety.

Delano drew his sidearm, Ramirez licked his lips and eyes grew wide when he saw Kono, the men came out of the side and began to open fire.

McGarrett and Danny ducked into cover and fired at the men, striking down one of them in the process.

Ramirez smiled and drew his shotgun and pressed the trigger at Kono, who ducked out of the way with a roll and fired from her gun at Ramirez who ducked into cover. With quick like precision, he charged at Kono, whose bullets were fired right at him who dodged with the swiftness of a gymnast.

He bull rushed Kono to the ground, she grunted in pain, feeling her stitches possibly rupture as the shotgun was pointed at her chest.

"How did you survive!?" Ramirez shouted, blood rage in his eyes

"My dark knight saved me." Kono grunted in pain as she kicked the shotgun out of his hands

"Well, now you die my dear." He drew his knife with one hand and held her hands above her head by her wrists

Kono's eyes grew wide with terror as the knife pressed against her skin, he began to slowly draw it across her neck when a bullet landed near him on the right, and it only took a second before seven shots were fired into his back. As he fell on his side, Price stood near them, his pistol pointed out as smoke came out of the barrel.

He moved toward Ramirez and kicked the knife away without a word, took the shotgun Kono had and pointed it at Ramirez's chest.

"Well, looks like the tables have turned." Raul smiled

Price glared at the man "Now you suffer without me." He pressed the trigger

Blood oozed from the wound he made and shot Ramirez between the eyes with his sidearm, he quickly sheathed it and walked over to Kono.

"You okay beautiful?" Price smiled at her as he took her hands

"Yup, thanks to you."

As Price checked her neck, Kono took immediate notice of Delano heading into the parking garage with Chin following him closely.

"Chin? Chin!?" Kono called out

* * *

Delano constantly looked backwards as his legs began to walk him forward, he needed to escape, he needed to get away, and people were shoved out of the way as he proceeded forward.

He got between two cars and turned, firing off a few rounds from his pistol at Chin; the Lieutenant raised his gun and fired one round into Delano's leg.

Roaring in pain the former officer limped off in pain as Chin fired another round which landed in his right shoulder. As the cars began to pile up, each one of them locked, he noticed a silver SUV and a woman getting out of it with the back seat exposed.

"Move now!" he ordered raising his pistol

The woman ran off as Delano opened the door proceeding to climb inside and finally get away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chin asked from the other side of the window

Before Delano could answer, a round was sent into his lower stomach, he slumped to the ground as the glass cracked. The door was slammed shut, Delano tried to fire off another round, but the pistol was spent, he was soon met with Chin's shotgun pointed right at him.

"You're not going to kill me." Delano breathed in pain "You said it yourself; you're not a dirty cop Chin."

Chin looked at Delano and considered his words along with what Price told him back at the palace.

"Only a dirty cop would shoot an unarmed man." Delano taunted

He didn't care, all that mattered was getting justice for Malia, what did they know about how it felt to lose a loved one? To lose that one person you have always held dear to your heart for years, only to then loose her to a man who is injured and taunting your every action.

Chin didn't say another word and silently pressed the trigger, the shotgun burst a round into Delano's forehead.

* * *

Police sirens rang as the remaining mercenaries were rounded up by HPD, Kono's wounds were being checked out while Danny sat on the back of the car with McGarrett. Chin silently came up the stairs and toward his comrades.

"Where's Delano?" Danny asked

"Dead."

At those words, Price's head snapped over at his friend, he couldn't believe Chin ignored his advice and killed Delano anyway. His attention turned back to Kono as the nurse spoke up again.

"Alright Officer Kalakaua, your stitches are perfectly fine, just try to be more careful." The nurse smiled at her

Kono immediately jumped down and proceeded to join her friends when she heard one of the injured mercenaries speak.

"So where is Wo Fat?" Steve asked the men as Price joined them

"Steve! We got something!" Kono yelled

The four men proceeded over to where Kono stood in front of an injured mercenary sitting on a stretcher, blood stained his mouth.

"Where's Wo Fat?" Steve ordered

"Shel…Shel…"

"What's he saying?" Price asked

"Shel….Shelburne." The mercenary muttered as his head rolled back dead

Steve's eyes grew wide with fear, a fear no one on the team had ever seen before. McGarrett immediately ran to his phone and dialed a number.

"Catherine, where's my mother?"

**You would not believe how difficult it was to write this chapter! and it wasn't because of the fact it was emotionally hard, no, it was simply because there is absolutely nothing on this episode anywhere! Since S3 didn't come out on DVD yet, I have only my memory of the episode and clips from CBS on youtube to consult for this chapter, so I'm sorry if it isn't _exactly _as the episode was. **

**And I know Kono is more badass in the episode, but remember she was injured by Ramirez and now Price has his revenge, the mystery and the start of my plot will begin next chapter which again, will have a mix of my own work and some parts from the episode.**

**I won't give up on this series, in fact, there will be a small prequel/spinoff to the start of the series coming up soon!**


	4. Chapter 3: Ke hou Mea po'ino

"Catherine, where's my mother?"

"_Right here with me. Why?"_

"Listen to me, Wo Fat knows where she is. Keep her safe I'll be right there." McGarrett hung up the phone "Price, clean this up. I gotta go."

Price nodded as Steve hopped into the Camaro and drove off at top speeds. Danny sighed; he couldn't believe that just happened.

"And he just drives off with my car?"

Price looked at Chin then back at Danny "Danno, give me a hand with Delano's body."

"Why me?"

He leaned close "Because Chin just killed Delano and I doubt HPD would want to see the murder return to the scene of the crime."

No words were spoken between the pair as they followed Chin's trail back down into the parking structure, too many things happening at once plagued Price's mind, he killed Ramirez, the man who pulled the trigger on his father twenty years ago was finally dead, now he would be joining his father, only thing now was that he needed to find his mother, wherever she was, he was inclined to go do Doris and ask her about it, but he wondered if Catherine had said anything about it or not, he would have to ask about it later.

They found the scene, Delano's body was slumped over with a couple of holes in his body, a hole was blown into his chest, and Price covered his mouth with his hand.

"Damn, smells already."

"It's a dead body Ryan, they're going to smell." Danny remarked

Price rolled his eyes as he looked over Delano's body and noticed one of his sleeves was cut from a piece of glass and something was starting to show on his skin. Price could swear it looked like a tattoo; he shook it off and grabbed his arms while Danny grabbed Delano by the ankles.

"Why do I get the feet?" Danny asked

"Cause I can't walk backwards."

"You were in the army, how can't you walk backwards?"

"I don't do well not knowing what's in front of me."

"Okay, so what are you, afraid of feet?"

"At least I don't have backwards issues."

Price shook his head as they climbed up the stairs leading to the main crime scene; HPD walked over and took over, taking it to the main crime scene where the other dead bodies were being sealed into body bags.

"Hang on, I want to see him."

The HPD officers nodded and set Delano down on the ground gently; Price took his combat knife from his vest and sliced the right sleeve open, effectively taking in the tattoo. It was a skull with duel scythes on either side with a star as the background and Russian letters stitched above it.

Price pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, flipped on the camera and snapped a picture of it and sent a picture of it to Fong in forensics, according to Kono, he was the best in what he did.

"Alright, get him out of here."

* * *

Adrenaline was running through Catherine's veins, this wasn't what she was anticipating on her first day back in Hawaii, a transfer to Pearl and what does she get? Hiding out in a safe house's bedroom from an international arms dealer terrorist with her boyfriend's long since dead mother.

"Give me a gun." Doris ordered

"Doris, I don't think…"

"Sweetie, I've been doing this since before you were born." Doris reminded her

Catherine sighed and pulled her main gun out, then pulled another one out from the back of her belt "Lock the door, and stay in."

"I know, now go."

Catherine nodded and closed the door and removed the safety, she quickly moved down the stairs and into the main room, turning a corner and moving to another section of the house.

As she proceeded forward, an HPD officer was standing outside.

"Did you see him?" Catherine asked

The HPD officer immediately drew a knife and proceeded to stab Catherine, she grabbed hold of his wrist and slammed her heel into his shin, then kneed him into the gut, head butted him and slammed the knife into his stomach, as he backed off, and she drew her gun and slammed two rounds into him, killing him.

* * *

Wo Fat began to move, Delano played his purpose, and he got him out of jail and tried to get him affiliated with his criminal organization, while he was tempted, he still had his contacts and at any time, all it would take is one phone call.

As Catherine reared around a corner, he ran up the stairs and proceeded to the back door; he jiggled the knob and found it was locked. He took a breath and rolled his neck, raised a leg and slammed it into the door, causing it to knock off of its hinge and slam into the wall.

He was face to face with her, Doris McGarrett, Shelburne, the woman who killed his father all those years ago, the night still burned in his mind, he was nothing more than a child when his father was murdered, and now she was the one he was hunting, the roles had changed and it felt good.

Wo Fat's heart raced as he removed the safety from his gun and pointed it at Doris, his mind was telling him to pull the trigger, but his finger wouldn't move, he couldn't understand why, why couldn't he do it? He had been planning this for years, right before she plotted to have herself killed and framed by the Yakuza, Hiro Noshimuri was a good pawn to use at the time, but he felt like he was running something else on the side.

Doris looked at Wo Fat; panic was not in her body at all, she lowered her gun "Run."

Wo Fat gave her a confused look; he didn't say a single word.

She nudged at the window "Slip out now, Steven will be on his way, go now!"

Wo Fat looked at her and walked toward the window, he opened it and she raised her gun, firing four rounds into the ground, with that, and Wo Fat jumped out the window.

* * *

"Mom? Mom!?" Steve yelled

As he ran inside the safe house, Catherine was secured by HPD and he had to find her, he lost her twenty-years ago, he was fourteen when she died and he wasn't going to lose her, not to Wo Fat.

He ran up the stairs as the bullets hit the floor, his pace quickened, he hoped she killed him, if Wo Fat was dead, then maybe they could be a family again, at least as normal of a family as they could get.

He burst into the bedroom to find Doris sitting on the bed; her breath was heavy as her gun hit the ground.

"Mom?"

Doris looked up at him and mother and son quickly embraced as Steve felt his nerves calm down again.

* * *

"You sure you can't find anything Fong?" Price asked

"I'm telling you Price, I looked into every data base I have and I can't find a match, how do you know it's of importance? It may just be a normal marking."

"No," Price pointed at the print "look at the text, I know a bit of Russian and based on what I can see, it says 'Rebirth is in murder and death' it's a typical suicide member phrase."

"Do you think running it through the FBI data base would be any better?" Fong asked

"I'm not sure, it might."

"Alright, I have a friend in the FBI and I'll get your results soon." Fong smiled

Ryan nodded "Thanks Charlie, I owe you one."

He patted Fong on the shoulder and began to head for the door; his emotions were running ragged again.

Fong rotated in his chair "Lieutenant, got a minute?"

"Sure."

"Kono's talked about you a lot when she's been here. I just…"

Price smiled "Oh I see, yeah, she told me about your little spin the bottle game at the age of ten. Well you don't need to worry Charlie; I only have Kono's best intentions at heart."

"I know..."

"Did she tell you I was supposed to be with her when she shattered her knee at eighteen?"

"No, she didn't."

"I got my training in Delta Force and they wouldn't let me see her." Price frowned "She was always on my mind when I was over there."

"Was there anyone else?"

"One, only one other aside from her," Price looked away "when I got back to reserves, I did everything I could so I could be with her. I was stone walled from seeing her then, but I always thought about it."

"This one other one…"

Price held a hand up "I don't want to talk about Fong, it's a touchy subject. Get that ran through the FBI and call me."

He stormed out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Kono continued to drive down the main highway toward her home, it had been a long last few hours and she couldn't believe she had been close to death twice and both times he saved her.

Ryan was her dark knight, he wasn't like them, a cop who preferred the lime light, he preferred to do the work but never take the credit, and that was one thing she respected from him, she could never understand why she wouldn't want to take the credit for his work, he has had an impressive track record, she began to think that maybe something happened either when he started in One Forty Five or when he was in Delta, all that mattered to her right now was that she was back with him, and she hoped nothing would tear them apart.

She pulled up to her house as storm clouds began to form overhead, she quickly got out and noticed Price sitting on the front step, he had changed into a black collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans and his black shoes. The rain had begun to pour down, she quickly ran over to him, he smiled and took her hand, guiding her back under the canopy.

"Hawaiian rains, you can never predict them." Price smiled

Kono looked down at him and took his hand "I know." She wanted to say what was in her heart "You saved me." She let her head rest on his shoulder "Twice."

"Well, we're almost even." Price smiled "Remember when you saved mine?"

"Yeah, I remember when Ramirez was about to shoot you at the airport," Kono smiled as some of her hair fell toward her eye "When was the other?"

Price smiled "The day I came back to you, I was feeling pretty low in my life Kono, I didn't really know how to feel." He looked at her "You made me remember."

She smiled warmly at him and they gently kissed him on the lips, and then noticed he looked concerned "Hey, everything okay?"

"Yup." Price stood "I gotta take care of something." He kissed her "I'll be back by dinner."

* * *

Chin walked into his home, going under the crime tape and just walked, it felt so quiet being alone again; he felt it for years after he lost his badge, and now he felt it again.

As he walked into the kitchen, he placed a knocked over chair back on its legs and walked to the oven, he opened it and a pan with two full chickens was inside, stone cold.

_She's back at home and has dinner waiting…_

Delano's words rang through his mind like a bell, he couldn't believe he killed her, he killed Delano, but it didn't make the pain go away, he closed the oven door, squatted down and fell to the floor, the tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't hold it back anymore, he tried, and he tried so hard to hold it back.

"Whoa, looks like Freddy Kruger went through here then had a beer."

Chin looked up to Price walking inside his home. He looked down; he didn't want his friend to see him like this.

"Hey, Chin?" Price asked as he walked over and sat down next to him "You okay?"

Chin shook his head, the tears wouldn't stop now. Price nodded and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, she's gone now….but do you honestly would think Malia would want you to be upset?" Price asked "You crying like this? Do you think she would want that?"

Chin didn't know how to respond, he finally managed to calm down and looked at him "Of course not."

"See, now that's the Chin I know." Price pulled something next to him "Listen, I got a six pack and no one to drink it with. Let's toast Malia, and then we'll talk about how I can help. Off the books and the others won't know about it."

Chin nodded without another word, Price handed him a bottle and cracked one open for himself.

"To Malia." Chin tried to smile

"To Rebecca." Price muttered as they let their bottles hit each other's

They each drank and then Chin looked at him "Whose Rebecca?"

Price lowered his bottle "Someone I lost a very long time ago, five years ago to be exact."

"Five years? That would put it when you went to New York."

"Yup, she's gone." Price sighed "bit of a touchy subject."

"How close were you two?"

"Pretty." Price sighed again "When I got back…I was pretty distressed…I went to therapy to help sort things out."

"Ryan…I never knew."

"No one does, not even the members of my team. Only one person knows."

"Who?"

"Lori." Price looks at him "She transferred out to New York and drove me to therapy until I was cured; all the while I was training to be a cop. Look, we both lost someone, why don't you try it?"

"How do I know this happened?"

Price nodded and went to his neck, he pulled his dog tags off "Kono doesn't know about this, when she gave these back, I put this one back one."

Chin looked at it _Major Rebecca Gordon, Role Three Combat Hospital Kandahar, Afghanistan. _He flipped it over and someone wrote on it in sharpie pen _I love you, come back to me _"Price? Where is she now?"

"I can't…"

"Price, tell me right now before I show this to…"

"She's dead okay!?" Price yelled "She's been dead and buried for five years."

Chin looked at him "I'm sorry…"

"Yeah well, you should be. It was thanks to her death that I ended up not feeling for five years." Price drank from his bottle again

"Because she died?"

"Because I couldn't save her." Price replied coldly

Chin didn't say another word and neither did Price "Look, I know it worked for me, why don't you give it a try?"

"Maybe…"

"Hey, I know someone on the island who specializes in grieving widows; I'll give you her number."

"Thanks." Chin looked at Price "Why help me?"

"Because you introduced me to the love of my life." Price smiled

Both men chuckled and cheered again.

**Chapter 3 is up! Wrote this in a day! I am so proud of myself that I pulled this off from memory! Now I know part of episode one was once again used (Got some reviewers complaining about it), in response to that, you guys didn't notice too well I did use segments from some of Season 2 in my previous book, maybe not like this but I promise you this will be the last time aside from the ending which I have planned out pretty well.**

**So for now, I'll get chapter 4 up when I can so stay tuned. Also, those who saw the Combat Hospital reference in there, I have a story that explains that though it doesn't follow this story to one hundred percent, so take a look at that for the answers to Price's previous relationship.**

**As I said, 4 will be up soon, so Aloha for now!**


	5. Chapter 4: Moe lepo an ola hou

They met outside of Honolulu, Chin wasn't anywhere to be found and hadn't been heard from since Delano died, he seemed to have disappeared from sight, though he could understand, Chin just lost his wife and he needed to be alone.

Kono looked out at the ocean as a circle began to form; Catherine was next followed by Danny, Steve and then Price who came up the rear with his custom made black surf board and dark blue shorts, with a set of sunglasses over his eyes.

No words were spoken as Kono moved from her spot next to Price, he took her hand and smiled at her, he could see the pain Kono had in her eyes, her cousin in law was dead and Chin was sinking fast.

Everyone walked out into the water and started paddling out into the water to the circle that was still formed, various close friends and family of Malia's and Chin's were already there. Kono took the first spot and Price took a spot next to her while Catherine went beside Price's opposite side and McGarrett went next to Catherine and Danny got next to Steve.

"Mind telling me what's going on with this Kono?" Price whispered as everyone sat up on their boards, pushing his sunglasses on top of his head

Price slightly slipped and almost fell off his board and was caught by Kono taking his hand and keeping him steady "This is ancient culture, you mess it up, and it'll prove you're an outsider." She smiled at him

"Right, sorry." He took Catherine's hand and kept his back straight like everyone else

The circle partially moved as a small boat came up with Chin sitting in it, a saddened and depressed look on his face, Price watched him, he was one of the only dear friends he had left from his old life before he joined One Forty-five.

The priest who sat in the middle of the boat held a small urn in his hand and began to speak in Hawaiian, Price kept his eyes focused as something nudged him, he looked and Kono had leaned in.

"Hawaiian culture for ashes, rather than scatter them in one location, we let the souls of the dead be carried with the water." She whispered

Price nodded "Seems almost spiritual let the water carry them over to the next world."

"Exactly." Kono smiled at him

Chin held the urn containing Malia's ashes in his hands and Price could swear he muttered something to them, almost like he was laying her in the water, which Price could read Chin's lips as one phrase.

_Goodbye Malia, I love you._

The ashes were dumped in the water and Price watched as everyone on their boards began to splash the water as Chin silently was carried back to the shore.

* * *

"I feel so bad for Chin."

"I know, it's not easy losing a loved one."

Kono began wiping her body with a towel and began to change into a pair of blue jeans, Price rolled up the sleeves of shirt, Chin stood by a palm tree looking out at the water, he hadn't moved from that spot since he came back onto the shore.

"Was it this bad when you lost your dad?"

Price shook his head "No, I really don't remember the funeral with my dad. According to my Uncle Frank, my mom didn't want me to attend." He took a pause "Speaking of my mom, I need a favor."

Kono smirked and leaned against her car "Isn't Catherine the one you ask for favors?"

"Cute, very cute." Ryan smiled "In two thousand and eight was when I came back from Afghanistan I ran into an investigation into my mom's disappearance."

"Right, I remember."

"I traced her to a hotel in Pennsylvania in York, but after that her digital footprint goes cold. Any chance you can look into it?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Even if she's dead, I at least need to know, because then if that's the case, I'll need to find out how someone got ahold of my cell phone number and how they figured out my mother's call sign."

Kono nodded as she began to ring the water out of her hair "Have any leads?"

"Yeah, I have a file back at the place with everything I managed to gather."

Kono nodded and kissed his cheek "Alright, I'll see you back at headquarters, behind on my paper work."

* * *

Price pulled up to Kono's house, he silently turned the car off and walked to the door. He always felt good coming back here, as he preceded to the front door his phone began to ring.

"Price, talk to me."

"_It's about damn time. What does a godfather have to do to find his godson?"_

"Sorry Frank." Price smiled "What's up?"

"_Listen, I just found a file when the nurses were cleaning my place. They found my stash." _

"You mean the carbonated soda and cigarettes?"

"_Shut up! Anyway, turns out I have a place in Hawaii in Diamond Head, from what I saw it's close to Five-0's headquarters. If you wanted a place to stay, I can write the deed in your name and call my friend in the real estate market."_

"Thanks Frank, but things are perfectly fine between me and Kono." Price began to turn the keys and opened the door "There is nothing that could get in the…"

The door opened to reveal two suited men standing in the frame of the living room, with another man with darker skin, in a black suit and was looking through one of his books.

"Frank I'll have to call you back." Price hung up his phone, but made sure to keep it on and drew his gun "Turn around…slowly."

The man looked at Price and smiled "Relax Captain Price." He looked down "It seems like you were quite popular in high school."

"Face me now and put your hands up."

The man put his year book down and turned to Price "My name is Theodore Franklin. We have been looking for you for a while. We need to talk."

Price gulped, he knew this was going to be bad.

* * *

Kono pressed another key on the touch screen of the smart table, she was ready, everyone was gone and was working on another part of the case, she thought it was a bad idea that Chin had come back into work after Malia's funeral that morning and she knew he should have had some time to clear his head.

The door opened and Price walked inside, a folder under his arm and a combination of depressed and worried look on his face.

"Babe? Everything okay?" Kono looked at him

He nodded "Yeah, just thinking is all." He put the folder down on the table

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Price smiled "Just got a call from my Uncle Frank."

"Your godfather? What about?"

"He said he had a place here in Diamond Head, that if I wanted to move into it, he said I could." Price looked down at the file "And…I think I'm going to."

"What about moving in with me?" Kono looked at him

"There's nothing wrong with it when it was part time I had two suitcases and that's it." Price didn't look at her "But I mean I'm having my stuff airlifted in and it's going to be a lot for your place to handle."

"So we're…"

"Oh no no!" Price almost yelled as he looked into her eyes

If there was one point of Kono's he could be lost in for hours it was her brown eyes, he always found that when he talked to her, it was easier for him to make eye contact with her than anyone else.

"All I'm saying is that I'm going to be having stuff being flown in from Bennett's house, I got money from not only selling their place but also selling their stuff so that'll cover the payments, but I'm having my motorcycle flown in and all the stuff I had locked up in storage."

"Really? Are you trying to act like Chin now?"

Price smiled "Hey, don't worry. I'm a lot cooler then Chin on that thing."

Kono smirked and shook her head then began to open the file "What all did you find?"

"My mom's birth place, friends from school, college and training, so far everything has turned up cold." Price checked his phone "But I got a lead I need to follow up on, so I'll talk to you when you get home."

Kono looked at him as Price left, he was acting weird, and she knew it, maybe it was just the way he acted normally. She looked at the folder and began to read through his notes.

* * *

Price closed the door to the Palace and walked to his car, he got in and slammed the palm of his hand against the steering wheel and let his head rest backwards, he lied to her face, he lied to Kono and he knew it and he intentionally did it.

He didn't want to do it, heaven only knows the last thing in the world he wanted to do was lie to Kono, but what happened back at the house was plaguing him.

He wanted it to be nothing more than a bad dream, he wanted to drive out into traffic and then he would wake up with Kono next to him, sleeping on his chest and her making those little noises he loved when she slept.

But he knew it wasn't, he knew that dreaming something this horrible must be a reality, he felt like he was twenty all over again, when he went to Hawaii to not only chase down Yusuf, but the other reason, the one that no one, not even Chin or Kono knew about, another secret he had kept.

He turned to his phone and tapped a contact and held the phone to his ear as it rang "Hey, its Price, I'm going to forward you an address, can we talk?"

* * *

He sat down on the couch rubbing his head in his hands, he had taken over Frank's place and it wasn't that bad, large TV in the main foyer with a large couch in front of it, and a table in front of it. Sure, it was only a story with the bathroom and bedroom on the upper floor and a sun room was in the back room.

The doorbell rang which snapped Price out of his thoughts, he walked over to the door and held his gun out, if this was Franklin again, he wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in him.

The door opened and Catherine stood in front "Whoa, didn't know you were going to shoot me."

Price looked at her then the gun and took a sigh of relief "Sorry, I was thinking you were someone else."

She stepped inside and whistled "Nice place Price. And this belonged to Frank?"

"Yup." Price closed the door as she went inside

"So what's wrong? On the phone you sounded pretty upset."

He nodded and sat down on the couch and Catherine sat on the other side, her eyes watched him as he couldn't even look at her.

"I lied to Kono…but the reason for it is that if I say anything…I'm going to die…along with Five-0 and my task force."

"Why? Who was it?"

"He didn't say. All he did tell me was that he heard about me because of the request I had Fong run with the tattoo on Delano's body."

"What tattoo?" Catherine looked at him

Price nodded and pulled reached for a folder on the table and handed it to Catherine, the skull tattoo was the first thing in the folder.

"They told me that I worked for them, and that if I told anyone about what I'm doing…they'll kill me, Kono, Five-0 and One Forty Five."

Catherine looked at him "And you're telling me…"

"Because they don't know about you," Price looked at her "If you can help me, maybe I can finish this before I get too far involved."

She nodded "I don't know Price, I can't lie to Steve."

He rolled his eyes "Catherine, Steve hasn't told you everything, did he tell you about his mission in North Korea, when he got tortured by Wo Fat?"

"No…no he didn't."

He sat back in the couch "I only know 'cause Kono told me, listen, I'm not asking you to lie to him because he'll never know."

"He'll ask where I am if he comes to Pearl to see me."

"Then tell him your bonding with Doris. Say something Catherine." He looked at her, pain in his eyes "I'm begging you."

Catherine looked at him and simply nodded "Alright. I'm going to look into this guy. What was his name?"

"Theodore Franklin."

She nodded "Alright, you just keep looking into this, but don't push Kono away. It happened with Adam, I don't want to see that happen to her."

"I won't, I promise." Price smiled as Catherine left

He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, while he dreamt, he could only keep Kono in his memories, of the life he wished he had.

* * *

_He was standing alone on a beach looking out at the ocean, he knew the moment was here, he was finally getting married, the life he wanted, with Kono for the rest of his life. The alter was only a few feet away, his entire team, his friends and Five-0 were there._

_As he walked down the aisle, she was waiting for him, standing in front of the pastor, his feet seemed heavy for some reason, he didn't feel the normal beach under his feet, it felt almost too familiar, as he walked down the red carpet, no one watched him, everyone was facing forward._

_He walked up to Kono and took her hands, the veil still over her face, as he gently lifted it, his eyes went wide with fear._

"_Kono…"_

_The face wasn't Kono's, but someone else, someone he left behind a long time ago. Rebecca Gordon faced him._

"_Why didn't you save me Price? You could have saved me."_

"_Yes, yes he could have."_

_He heard it, a knife was being drawn, the pastor was none other than Raul Ramirez, knife in hand. He could only watch, the weight on his feet was now heavier then before, when he looked down, he was back in his combat boots and his Delta Force uniform and the scene changed, he wasn't at his wedding, but it changed to a destroyed city in the desert, he recognized it as Kabul, the capital of Afghanistan._

_Rebecca was laying in the sand, still in her wedding dress and blood was oozing from her throat._

"_Your next." _

"_No, you stay away! I killed you!" He shouted raising his side arm and attempting to shoot_

_The gun wouldn't work, he couldn't tell what happened to it, it always worked; he began to walk backwards as Ramirez drew his shotgun._

_His feet fumbled over something which caused him to fall to the floor, he looked at what tripped over and tears began to flow as Kono was laying in the sand, dead._

"_Kono!" He called out as he crawled to her, the weight began to pour into his legs_

_He gently shook her and tried to wake her, the clicking of a shotgun caught his ear and before he knew it, Ramirez pulled the trigger._

_"No!"_

* * *

His eyes snapped open, his heart was racing, his breathing was heavy and sweat dripped from his brow, he looked at the clock on his phone and found it was already midnight.

He sighed and leaned back, tossing his phone on the couch, he covered his face with his hands and began to cry, the tears began to flow down his face, they wouldn't stop and he realized for the first time since he began to serve in the army, he never felt more alone.

**Alright! The plot thickens! I really want to thank everyone who has read my work and has reviewed! Your words matter so much to me and I greatly appreciate it! And also as an announcement, I will not abandon any of my projects related to Price or my other character Bill Mason, if they're not being worked on its because I'm having writers block and working on other stories of mine and I need to figure out how to proceed forward so stay tuned! Things are only going to intensify from here!**


	6. Chapter 5: Ke Hewa Hopena

A few months passed since that nightmare, it seemed like a life time ago since Franklin snuck into his house and demanded him of what he was asked to do, it all started with that stupid tattoo on Delano's arm.

Now it's evolved into something he didn't want it to be, months of investigating and now he was standing outside the Grand Luau Bar waiting for his next source, a source he was hoping he would never have to speak to in his life.

The door to the bar opened and two men walked out, the first one was shorter than the younger one, the older man had slicked back raven black hair with graying spots, the younger man had brown hair much like Price but was slicked back to the side. Both men wore black suits and walked out with security members who wore black suits and sunglasses.

"Whoa, who are you?" The older man asked

Price cleared his throat "Richard Gale, I was told you two were the ones to talk to about employment."

The younger man laughed and reached for a gun on his belt "Listen to him Eddie; we have a confident man here."

Edward shook his head "Enough Christian." He turned to Price "And why should we employ you?"

Price glanced at his sides, the guards approached and he went on the offensive, striking one in the throat, then grabbed another by the wrist and bent his arm back to the point the bones began to crack and break, Price slammed his foot into his chest and sent him to the ground.

"Any more questions? Besides, your brother told me to find you for a job."

"And which brother told you this?" Edward asked

"Frank…Frank Delano."

* * *

Chin sat in his car and watched as Price shook hands with Edward Delano, another photo was snapped from his camera as he looked down at the photo and shook his head, and he lifted his phone and placed it to his ear.

"_McGarrett." _

"Hey its Chin, I got eyes on Price, seems like he's meeting with someone."

"_We have a name?" _

"Got a few pictures, sending them now."

Chin went to his phone and sent them over Skype, he sighed and looked at Price as he was heading to his car, he couldn't understand what was going on with Price and why he was meeting with the brothers of the man who killed his wife.

* * *

Price sat down in his car and began to make a call, though he wasn't using his cell phone, but an old flip phone, he waited a minute.

"_Lieutenant Rollins, what do you need Price?"_

He smirked "Did you ever think that I can't live without you?"

"_Do you really think I'm going to fall for that?"_

"Alright, all playfulness aside, I was hoping we could meet, need to go over a few things with you."

"_Going in too deep?"_

"Catherine, if I keep going in, I'm afraid I won't be able to come back out." Price let his head rest on the head rest of his GTO's driver's seat

"_Why don't you talk to Kono? I'm sure we can keep it quiet." _

"Do you think you could?"

"_Yeah definitely, give me a few hours and it'll be done." _

Price nodded "Thanks Catherine."

* * *

Kono sat on the shore of the beach, the very same beach she and Price used to sit in all the time going all the way back to when she was eighteen, her phone in hand and a confused look on her face, something was bugging her.

Price walked down the shore of the beach and slowly approached Kono, his heart began to race, and he was ready to pour his heart out, tell her everything that was going on, from the death threat, to everything that was going on.

"Hey you." He gently kissed her neck

Kono smiled and pulled him down and cuddled against him "You okay, haven't been yourself lately."

"Just have a lot going on right now." Price looked at her "Kono look…I uh…need to talk to you about something."

"Same, take a look." Kono held her phone up and her tone grew more serious "Ring a bell?"

Price's face paled and his heart began to beat fast, someone had pictures of him meeting with Christian and Edward Delano earlier that day. He took a breath and relaxed and he felt Kono's body begin to move with his with his breathing.

"Where did you get these?" He kept himself calm

"Chin took them, you've been acting weird lately Ryan." Kono sat up and looked at him "What is this about?"

He sighed and leaned back "It's a case I'm working on, trying to learn about the Delano family, trying to get some closure for Chin with Delano."

"By trying to spy on the family?"

"Figured maybe they knew something about Frank we may not have known."

"Like what?" Kono asked

Price sighed and pulled his phone out and flipped through some of his images and pulled up the one of the tattoo "This, I found this on Delano's corpse, and someone's caught interest in it."

"Who?"

He leaned back "I don't know, but they gave me an ultimatum, either I research this symbol…or they'll kill everyone I care about, that includes you, Five-0 and my team."

Kono stood and looked at him, she could see the pain in his face, the look in his eyes of just absolute emptiness, and she took his hand and stroked his knuckles with her thumb.

"Is this why you moved out?"

"Well no, if you saw my place, you would see why I didn't want to over crowd your home."

"Well, why don't we find out?"

Price stood up "Kono listen to me, you can't say a word of this to McGarrett and the others, and Catherine is the only one who knows."

"Why her?"

"Because she's not a part of the category, though I know I run the risk of her being exposed, I just need to figure this out, when I find out more information, I'll let you know."

Kono smiled and gently pressed her lips against his, Price smiled and let his hands cup her cheeks and let her body press against his.

"I love you."

Price smiled, he felt finally at ease about everything that had been happening with this "I love you too Kono."

* * *

He met up with Catherine in front of Kamekona's shrimp truck; Catherine sat on one of the benches in full uniform with a folder beside her and her tablet in front of her.

"Research I take it?"

Catherine shook her head "No, finishing some work, but I did find some news on that guy you wanted me to look up."

Price sat down in front of her and Catherine opened the folder "His name is Theodore Franklin," his picture was placed in front of Price "And he is the head of the Central Intelligence Agency in Hawaii."

Price's eyes went wide and he almost fell out of his seat "He's CIA?" He shouted

Catherine shushed him "Calm down, please calm down. Now, I'm not sure why, but for some reason he seems to have a personal vendetta against you."

"Can't imagine why."

"I can." Catherine looked at him "Back in ninety-five, he joined the CIA, and he was trained by Operative Saphira."

Price looked down at the picture presented to him and felt the tears begin to swell, his mom was alive, he couldn't believe it.

"How could she train a jackass like Franklin?"

"I don't know, but we can use this to our advantage, if we manage to get information for Franklin, then we can use their resources to find my mom."

Price shook his head "And who says I want to see my mom?"

"Price, don't tell me you never thought about seeing her."

"Of course I did." Price replied sternly "But that was years ago, besides, I don't even know how far Kono even got with searching."

"Well, why don't you talk to her and maybe there's something I can do."

"How so?"

"You keep up with working with the CIA and I'll find what I can on Danielle."

"Really Cath, blackmail?"

Catherine smiled "Don't think of it as blackmail, think of it as a means of keeping things on status quo."

* * *

C_IA Headquarters_

"Sir, we have confirmation, he's made contact."

Director Theodore Franklin looked over his associate's shoulder as a picture came in from one of the satellites the US government had under their control. The screen came into view with Price sitting with Kono on the beach.

"We warned him, now it's time we take actions into our own hands." Franklin sneered "Find out who she is right now."

"Already have an ID sir, Officer Kono Kalakaua of Five-0 under the command of Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett."

Franklin's eyes went wide at the mention of McGarrett "Well, this should be interesting, take care of them, make it look clean."

**This I wouldn't even classify as the worst chapter I've ever done for this story, for those I have discussed this story with, don't worry, things will be coming as I described them later on, just going to change things for right now, and the calm before the storm isn't even coming yet, and Franklin isn't the main antagonist, but more along the lines of one of them.**

**Hopefully everyone's still loyal to this story, I'll try to get more updates in as quickly as I can, just as a heads up, by about seven, the story will be taking a much darker turn with more of Price's past coming back into play.**


	7. Chapter 6: Kiapolo 'Aelike

_Riker's Island _

_Queens, New York_

Price waited in the processing room at Riker's, it wasn't a place he visited most often, hell he didn't even know half of the place, if it wasn't for the warden being so corporative and showed him to processing, he knew this deal was a deal he never thought he'd make in his life, but with things not going the way he planned with the CIA, he knew the person he was going to see was the only one who could help.

"One coming out! Be ready."

A low horn sounded and the door at the end of the hall opened, the warden motioned out and Price kept his hands in the pockets of his jeans and leaned against the door, a sigh escaped from his lips.

Two security members armed with M4 rifles walked in first, the final person who walked in with them was about five foot five, a slightly balding head, and glasses over his piercing eyes and a smile on his face.

"Hello Ryan."

He shook his head as the pair shook hands, Price knew that turning to him wasn't exactly the best idea in the world, but if it ended his relationship with the CIA, he would do whatever it would take.

"Elias, you look the same as when I locked you up." The pair shook hands

* * *

They sat inside the visiting center, Price waited for either himself to make the first move or the son of one of New York's most powerful crime lords.

"So why did you call me?"

Price sighed "I'm a cop, which means I have rules and one of those rules is don't work with criminals….but in this case, I've run out of options. I need help and since you're one of the only people I know who have enough connections." He pulled out his phone "This tattoo was on the body of Frank Delano, who I'm aware is the third party member in your plans with Hawaii."

Elias could only smirk at the way Price was describing his past year's business transaction.

"This symbol was intercepted by some people while I was asking CSI to run it. Turns out it belongs to a mysterious organization…"

"I know about them, the CIA took it, and now they're running scared."

"They contracted me to look into it. I don't know anything about it all, all I know is that there are power houses in Hawaii who are a part of it…"

"Well, let me tell you, this symbol has definitely been seen in here. The Russian mob idolizes it, it's the symbol of an elite terrorist group that's been around longer then Joseph Stalin, they've been able to look over what this group has done over the years. Once Russians began to migrate here, their symbol came with them…now, we're looking at the organization getting bigger and bigger."

Ryan sighed "How big is it here?"

"Not all that big, they were led by a man by the name of Victor Makarov, he was a part of Russia's military force during Vietnam, though he did his main operations in the US, he had a family in Russia, Nadia and his son Nikolai."

"What became of them?"

"Markov was killed sometime in the late nineties, his son is unknown and his wife died under 'mysterious circumstances' some think Nikolai killed her."

Price nodded and let his back hit the wall behind him, he now had a face to the organization "Did he have any associates on Hawaii?"

"A few, if I had my contacts, I could find out." Elias smirked

He shook his head "I'll talk to the judge, see what I can do about getting you out of here, maybe get you on parole, say you helped with a national security threat."

Elias nodded "Good to know, I'll be awaiting your call."

Price nodded in response as Elias began to be escorted by the guards "Elias!"

He turned to face the man who saved his life.

"Thanks." Price smiled and walked out of the building

* * *

"Okay, Markov was a highly decorated Lieutenant Colonel in the Russian military." Catherine read from the other side of her folder

The flight back to Hawaii was quick, a mere three hours later from that day, he was back home in Hawaii and the first thing he had to was meet with Catherine about this Markov figurehead of the organization he was investigating.

"Seems like he was stationed as originally a Russian consultant when the Russians began to get involved in Vietnam, but he got a second wind when he heard the CIA threatened to kill him, so he killed his body guards and injured three CIA agents and escaped."

"Thus forming the organization I've been hunting." Price looked out at the water to the side of him

"From what I can tell, he was hiding out in the US for about twenty years until ninety-seven when he was killed."

"Who did it?"

She shook her head as she flipped through the papers "No, no this can't be right."

"Catherine?"

"It was Operative Saphira."

He shook his head; somehow he knew his illusive mother was behind all of this. It really didn't surprise him, his mother had knew about Shelburne, she knew about Ramirez, hell, she probably knew about his father's murder, only problem was that she didn't want to be found.

"Any luck looking for her?"

"No, I've tried pretty much everything I can do without getting in trouble."

"Well, what are your options without limitation?"

"I could use satellites; I could use CIA resources like contacts and various other abilities, though Franklin would know I was doing it."

"And since my mom trained him, he's bound to be a little bit more skilled then most when it comes to a hacking job."

"Sorry Price, if Franklin wasn't around, I'd be able to do more."

He nodded "Thanks Catherine, I'll hold onto the folder."

She nodded "Everything okay?"

"I have a feeling like I'm being watched." He looked over his shoulder

Catherine sighed as Price walked off, she looked down at the final paper she kept hidden from him, and he didn't want to tell him the possibility of there being another Price child. It was another secret she had to keep and she didn't like it at all.

He was right, off in the distance, a hooded figure snapped photos of him and Lieutenant Rollins from a high profile camera.

* * *

He walked silently up to the front door of Kono's house and gently slid the key into the lock and gently unlocked the door, with things being as bad as they were for him, he needed some love from the one person in the world that meant everything to him.

The door opened with a creek as he walked inside, it was late around one in the morning, the television was on, giving away by the lights coming from the plasma screen TV and Kono was passed out on the couch, her head resting on the arm of the chair, her brown locks gently fell over her face and a blanket over her bare legs, it had actually hit a record breaking low of fifty-two degrees, Price hadn't felt weather like that since two thousand and eleven when winter had eighty degree temperatures in New York.

He gently moved the blanket up to Kono's waist, which covered the jean short shorts she wore and gently tucked her bangs back behind her ear; he gently kissed her on the cheek and prepared to leave, only to feel a firm hand grip his calf.

"You think you can cover me up, play with my hair, kiss me and then just leave?" Kono asked half-jokingly and exhaustion still in her voice

"Didn't want to wake you up." Price smiled as he sat down in a nearby arm chair

"What time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

"Well, you know what you need." Kono smiled, her eyes were still closed as she lifted up the blanket

"Don't you think…"

She immediately held a finger up to her lips "Don't talk, we made it work before."

He smiled, of course, last time he was covered in wounds and was unable to do much work…let alone move. Price shed his shirt, placed his gun and badge on the table and slid in next to Kono, feeling himself on the edge.

"Pull the lever." She said sleepily

Price smirked, he forgot, after what happened when he got his stitches in, he suggested she get a new couch, he still felt terrible for his wounds bleeding out on her couch as he tried to fix one of them himself, stupidest idea he ever had.

He pulled the lever and his leg rests rose and Kono mimicked his movement, though it did take her a few minutes to figure out because she was still out of it, if she remembered anything at all from what was going on, it would be Price laughing at her, silent enough so it wasn't loud, but loud enough for her to hear.

When both of their legs were propped up, Price readjusted the blanket and Kono let her head rest on his shoulder, once again, her hair fell down over her face.

"I love you." Kono smiled as she drifted back to sleep

Ryan smiled, even when half asleep, she was still the same old Kono "Love you too." He kissed her forehead and drifted off.

**Alright, so I need to say a few things here, things that came up from the last chapter. I'm not going to call anyone out (You know who you are) and I've had complaints come my way about how much I update this story. Let me be honest, I'm not going to attack anyone and I'm not going to insult anyone, I'm going to be honest.**

**I've had difficulty writing this story and I will tell you why. A) Because of how this story is shaped up, I'm trying to go back and write over some stuff to make it Season 3 like with Price and his plot mixed into it so it isn't so much like Redemption. B) I've had a lot of family issues come up these last couple of months and they've added onto my already high stress level. C) I started a new job, which has me working crap hours for not so good of pay and I have a hard time to sit down and write and finally D) I don't know how much you guys read reports and rumors, but as if you guys couldn't tell, I'm a huge Michelle Borth and Grace Park fan (Hence why I'm giving Catherine a lot of airtime here), and rumors of Grace expecting a child has thrown me off of my game because of her not being in Hawaii right now for filming. Now the rumors are true and she is expecting, so now that I know, I'm going to definitely try my best with getting this story done.**

**But I do think that after I finish Deception I'm going to take a break from Five-0 writing and watch Season 4 to see how different it is from the other three. But trust me, this story will get better and the title will be shown a lot more as the story goes on, and I decided to incorporate seven's plot line into a story line I've written for Price, so stay tuned because we're entering the story's first two parter next!**


	8. Chapter 7: Ho'omana'o 'ana part 1

Kono smiled as she slowly started to wake up, last thing she remembered was Ryan talking to her, but after that she didn't really remember anything, but something woke her up, it wasn't what she was used to, but something was gently scratching her right arm, her eyes opened and she turned to Price smiling as he was flipping through his cell phone.

"Morning Officer." He smirked at her

She took a minute and smiled as Price's lips met with hers "Good morning Lieutenant."

Price took a minute as he began to wake up "Is it just me or are we starting to sound like Catherine and McGarrett?"

She laughed and leaned back in the couch, running her hand along his chest "Hm, maybe I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Okay," he leaned down and met his lips with hers "so I should start driving Danny's car and have trust issues with those around me right?"

She laughed again "And I'll transfer to the Navy huh?"

"Well," Price smiled wickedly "I have always loved a woman in uniform."

Kono laughed as they kissed again, Price felt so much at home with her, just having her in his arms and he was home, maybe this was what he needed all along, nothing could break this moment.

She got bold and pushed Price to the other side of the couch and slowly straddled him, a smile spread on her face as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips, her brown locks fell down onto his chest, Price's hands began to move up her back which he could see sent a chill up her spine, his hands then moved to her shirt and gently lifted it away, Kono smirked down at him and kissed him, her lips moving to his neck.

"Someone's getting a little possessive."

"And someone wants to see a lot of me don't they?" Kono smirked

"Well…"

A knock on the door broke their moment and Kono's eyes went wide "Damn it."

"Someone I should know about?"

"_Kono? You home?" _Chin's voice came from the other side of the door

"Its Chin, I forgot we were going to my Aunt Mele's grave today." Kono bit her lip

Price lifted her off of his lap and placed her gently on the couch "You realize he'll kill me right?"

"Just go and hide!" She felt like a child hiding her boyfriend from her cousin

Price thought fast and made a break for the back deck, sealing the door shut behind him as Kono grabbed her shirt and went to the door "Chin, I'll be right there! Not decent cuz!"

She checked that Price was hidden then quickly went to her room and quickly changed into a white tank top, blue jeans and wrapped her hair up, letting her bangs frame the sides of her face, she casually walked to the door and opened it.

Chin was still waiting outside, a cup holder with three cups of coffee in one hand and a bag of donuts in the other hand; he smiled as Kono hugged him.

"Late night I take it?"

Kono rubbed her eyes "Woke up late. Who's the third cup for?"

"I figured Ryan could go with us." Chin looked around "Could have sworn…"

Kono gulped as Chin spotted Price's SIG-Sauer pistol in its holster and his badge on the coffee table, he sighed and turned to Kono "Where is he?"

"Where's…" Kono tried her best to play stupid

"Price, he wouldn't go anywhere without his badge, let alone his gun."

Kono rolled her eyes "Damn."

She began to walk to the back door and opened it; another sigh escaped her lips as she found Price sitting on one of the chairs "Chin knows."

Price shook his head and walked in behind her, and was met with Chin partially glaring at him "Chin, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh really?"

"Come on Chin." Price smiled as he picked his phone and gun up and put them back on his belt "I've been with Kono for an almost a year and you can't still get used to me being here?"

As Chin began to speak, Price's phone went off "Excuse me, I have to take this."

* * *

Price walked back out to the back deck and turned his phone on, he sighed "Go on ahead Edward."

Edward Delano smirked on the other end of the line "_Its time Gale, you wanted information on whom my brother was in leagues with, you give me his killer."_

Price looked out at Chin and Kono who were talking, he knew he had to do something but what he couldn't figure out, he would have to figure it out on the way "Alright, meet me at the warehouse district in Honolulu in two hours."

"_Fine, be ready."_

Price turned his phone off and rubbed his temples as he walked inside "Guys, I gotta split, something came up."

Kono looked at him "You sure? I thought you wanted to go."

"I do, but I don't think I'm ready yet, I promise you, next time, I'm all yours." He smiled and pecked Kono on the cheek

* * *

The wind swept through the dock as Edward Delano walked out of his van, backed up by two body guards, both of them wore black suits and held M4 rifles, it was a level of security he needed and wouldn't do without.

Price stood by the water, he didn't look at them, he knew he couldn't do what he was going to do, to betray his friend, he could hear Franklin's voice in his head, mocking him, laughing at him, telling him what a fool he was, saying he was no worse than the criminals he put away for five years, no worse than Ramirez. If it wasn't for Kono, he wouldn't be here, he wouldn't be in this mess, sometimes he wished it would just end, but when he thought of moments like that, it would bring up his regrets.

"Gale." Edward stood beside the young cop

"Edward."

Edward turned so he was facing Price "I trust you have the name?"

"The name of the man who put your youngest son in the grave?" Price turned to stare into Delano's brown eyes "Give me the name of the man he was working for, and I'll tell you exactly who killed him."

"Unfortunately, a name is all I can give; my son was very secretive with this information, the man's name is Nikolai Makarov."

Price nodded "Thank you."

With that, he began to leave, but the two body guards moved in to stop him, he glared at them and struck them both in the gut, kicked the guard to the right who almost fell off of the ground and into the water while the one on the right got a fist to the nose and then his head slammed into the wall.

* * *

Kono smiled as she snapped a picture of Price beating the two mercenaries, she had to admit it, there was something sexy about watching her man go military on some thugs, and she just arrived when they tried to stop him from leaving.

As she turned her phone on and looked down at the screen at saw as Price's phone was cloned.

"_You really expect me to tell you that?"_

"_As if you really don't have a choice Gale, I gave you the name you wanted, you give me the name I want."_

She knew the line went dead or Price wasn't speaking, she went back to her camera and peered through the lens as Price held his phone up to Edward.

The sound of a gun clicking caught her attention; she lowered her window and looked at the mercenary Price nearly kicked into the water.

"Hey boss! Got a cop here!"

Edward and Price turned; Price felt his gut drop as the guard brought Kono out dragged by her arm, the camera in his hand along with her badge.

"Worse of all boss, she's Five-0." The guard tossed the badge

Just as Edward was about to take it, Price quickly caught it "You would really kill her Edward?"

"Why the hell do you care Richard?" Edward challenged, his hand turned into a fist

"Because, your son learned the hard way, kill a cop, you get fire, you really want to lay low, I'll take care of her and you disappear."

He knew this had to end, Price had what he wanted and now it seemed like things were going south, he didn't know why Kono was there, let alone why she was spying on him, as he walked over to the guard, he applied pressure to his wrist which allowed him to let go of Kono's wrist, he swiped the camera and attempted to escort Kono out, only to hear a gun click.

The guard had the side arm pointed sideways toward the side of Price's head; he laughed which caught Edward's attention.

"What's so funny little man?" The guard asked

"I take it you've been doing this for a while, so you should know that you don't want to point that thing sideways, all its going to do is make the shell casing eject into your face." Price didn't look at him "Like so."

With lighting fast reflexes, he grabbed his wrist and forced his hand back; firing the gun into the air and the shell casing burnt into his face and Price used all of his weight to force him into the water.

"Come on officer."

* * *

They got back to her place without another word, since Price took a cab to the dock so Kono drove him back.

"Okay, Kono, I'm just going to ask you one thing." Price said calmly, though he could feel his temper begin to rise as they climbed out of the car "What the hell were you doing!?"

"Looking out for you, what the hell else do you think I've been doing?"

"By spying on me?"

"You didn't exactly tell me…"

"I told you I couldn't say anything! Kono, look you need to realize I'm doing this for the greater good."

"By keeping everyone, even me out of this? We can help…"

"No one can help me Kono!" Price growled "No one has ever been able to help me and no one ever will. It would almost seem easier if you went back to Adam."

"What did you say?"

Price gulped, he cursed himself for saying that, he slammed the palm of his hand onto his head, as he brought his hand back away; he felt the hard sting of Kono's hand across his face.

"I said what did you say."

"Maybe it would be easier if you went back to Noshimuri." Price growled again

"How the hell could you say that? Do you honestly think I would back to him? All he did was lying to me, and now you're doing the same."

"So what are you saying Kono? You're going to cast me out like you did to him?"

"Of course I wouldn't, you know I love you, I always have Ryan, and I always will."

"Kono, I'm not going to let you get killed because of this. I'm sorry."

With that, he stormed off down the street, his jog escalating into a full blown run, leaving Kono behind with tears going down her face.

* * *

_Crying stirred him, he knew what was crying and a smile spread on his face as he heard it._

"_Kono! I think the little one needs a change!"_

_As he stood, he began to walk down the hall, as he walked, something stirred in his mind, how long did this hallway seem to stretch on for miles on end, and as he looked backwards, there was nothing but darkness, the hard wood flooring, white walls and pictures of him, Kono and their child were slowly fading._

_As he opened the door, the crying intensified and Price's eyes went wide, Kono was bound and gagged, tied to a wooden chair and their child was crying loudly, a man in a suit stood in between the two, a gun in his hand, he turned and Price immediately went for his gun, Franklin stood in front of him._

"_I warned you Price, I told you not to get them involved, you didn't think I'd find out did you?" Franklin removed the safety on his gun and pointed it at Kono "Now you get to watch your wife and daughter die."_

_Before Price could fire, Franklin struck, Kono looked at him with fear in her eyes as her body jerked from the bullets entering, Franklin then turned and slammed one into the stomach of his daughter, she fell to the ground, Price fired two rounds into Franklin and they made impact, but they didn't cause him to bleed, his eyes went wide as Franklin primed it at him._

"_Now, you will die along with them." He fired his gun_

_The bullet made impact, but not in his chest, but it hit one of his organs, he slumped to his knees, Franklin smiled._

"_I told you, no one crosses the CIA, and unlike your women, you will die a slow painful death." Franklin smiled "You can't save anyone."_

_As Price fell onto his stomach, Franklin slammed his foot into Price's ribs and walked off._

_He could only crawl, using his arm as the primary weight, blood stained the carpet as he held onto Kono's hand._

"_Babe, please…open your eyes." Price looked at her_

_Kono didn't respond, Price felt the hot tears of hate and upset slide down his face as his head hit the ground, dead._

* * *

Price's eyes snapped open, his breath hitched and he immediately sat up from his couch, once again, he passed out again, this was getting to be too much, as he looked at his phone, Kono had sent him six text messages and five missed calls, he knew how much he hurt her, the Adam Noshimuri crack was never intended, and he would be crushed if she went back to him.

A rattling noise coming from his entrance caught his attention, as he stood, he immediately drew the gun from his holster on the table, within a flash, four men immediately moved in, each were dressed in full black, masks over their faces, Price fired his weapon and jumped as they attempted to surround him, he kicked one in the chest and slammed his fist into the second's nose and tore the mask off of his face.

Something plunged into Price's gut and he immediately realized it was a knife, before he could react, a needle was plunged into the back of his neck, within seconds he was down on the floor passed out.

"Boss," the unmasked assassin spoke "Its all done."

The door opened to a man dressed in a full black suit, his face had Russian traits in it, his beard was scruffy, his eyes were unique, one was blue while the other was green and his dark brown hair was kept short.

"Bring him along," the man's Russian accent was thick "And clean him up."

**Now things are beginning to pick up for this story, i'm sorry it took so long! Now we're getting to where the show will cross over with my story, it won't be word for word, but things will seem similar and they will make sense, and trust me, I'm not going to break up Price and Kono, but I will admit, I hated this dream sequence I did, I'm not one to kill off children, I personally hate it when children are messed with on TV shows.**

**Stay tuned for part two! possibly three if I can get away with it!**


	9. Chapter 8: Ho'omana'o ' part 2

Water dripped from the ceiling and hit his face; he groaned in pain, he felt a sharp pain coming from his lower abdomen, his eyes slowly began to open, his breath hitched as he leaned his head back and found himself hitting a cushioned head rest, he tried to take in his surroundings, the room looked bare, cabinets were thrown apart, others had doors barely hanging on, what appeared to be a table of instruments sitting beside him and the door was closed, the only form of light coming into the building he was in was from the broken windows, flies began to swarm around pools of dried blood on the white floor, as he looked down, he found blood on the wrists and around the crotch area.

He didn't know what the hell happened, the last thing he remembered was people breaking into his home and attacking him, then something hit him in the neck and he was out like a light, best he could tell it was a tranquilizer mixed in with enough sleeping meds to keep him out for a while.

The door opened and two men stepped inside, the one who seemed to be calling the shots was shorter than his companion, with dark brown hair slicked back, two distinguished sets of eyes and wore a black suit, the other was a much bigger male (both of them were of the same decent.), he wore green camouflage pants, a gray shirt over a black trench coat, black, thinning hair and grayish blue eyes that held a look of pure evil.

"Good morning Lieutenant Price, I trust you slept well." The leader spoke with a wicked smile

Price struggled against what he now felt were restraints against his wrists and ankles which bound him to the chair "The hell are you?"

"We've never met American….but from what I've heard; you have been looking into my little organization." The leader smiled as his assistant paced in the shadows behind the two

"Nikolai Makarov then." Price replied in a low tone

"Indeed." Makarov smiled "I brought you away so your friends in Five-0 couldn't find us."

Price struggled against the restraints again, his wrists were already starting to feel sliced from the leather belts, the assistant began to move toward them but Makarov held up a hand.

"Now, I'm going to ask you about something, you tell me, and I may let you live, if you don't…then we'll have a problem. You don't want to have a problem with me." Makarov's smile turned to a sneer

"And that would be…?"

"Where is Agent Saphira, I know she is alive and you're going to tell me where."

"No idea what you're talking about." Price sneered; he was both being defiant and misunderstanding at the same time

"Ah, so we're going to play that route, well, there are ways of making you talk." He nodded to his associate "Meet Kravchenko, an old associate of my father's…let's just say the man isn't as patient as I Lieutenant Price."

Kravchenko walked over to the table beside Price and drew a scalpel from the table, blood stained the curved blade, and he took it to Price and immediately stood over him, a devilish look on his face.

Price laughed "So you're asking the question and he's torturing me? Good luck, when I was in Iraq, my team and I were overrun by mercenaries…they tortured me for almost twenty four hours with an electric chair…and all they wanted was my name."

"Enough talk!" Makarov bellowed "Tell me where Agent Saphira is! Now!"

"Sorry, don't know, and even if I did…I wouldn't tell you."

Kravchenko sneered "Wrong answer."

The knife was immediately slammed into his chest, Price gritted his teeth, his hands struggling to clench into fists as the knife was drawn through the fabric of his shirt, he wanted to scream for help…but he knew one thing…he was all alone and no one was coming to save him.

* * *

_Diamond Head_

Police cars bordered the entire block, Steve pulled up with Danny in the passenger's seat of the Camaro, as they climbed out, and Chin was talking with some of the members of HPD.

"Why does it always seem like Chin gets here first on purpose?" Danny asked

"Because Steve's got control issues?"

McGarrett smirked "Ha ha very funny, so what happened?"

"The neighbors called at about three this morning hearing gunshots coming from the house, when the officers arrived on the scene the place looked like this."

"Do we know how owns it?"

"No, HPD is tracking them down now, all we know was that one person was living in here."

As they proceeded in through the front door, the signs of forced entry were imminent by the damage of the door frame where paint and wood was missing and damage on the wall and on the door.

CSI members snapped pictures and gathered up blood samples from various points, McGarrett looked at the table near the couch and the dry erase board with various pictures on it with sticky notes labeled below them.

"What's all this?" Steve walked up to the board

"Best we can tell, the person was a private investigator or some form of law enforcement." Chin looked down at the table

Some of the names he recognized, Sang Min with a red X next to his picture, Nikki Chang again with an X but then two caught his eyes, Victor and Anton Hesse with checks next to them, then another caught his eye, Frank Delano with pieces of red string holding beside Edward and Christian Delano with a question mark where the fourth one is, Frank had a check mark next to it.

"Chin, come take a look at this."

Chin walked over to him while Danny went to go check on the garage, Chin's eyes went wide when he saw Delano.

"Why would they investigate Delano and the Hesse brothers?"

"There's a name written up here." Steve looked up and saw the name which was attached to the red rope going downwards "Victor Makarov."

"Who's Victor Makarov?"

"Guys!" Danny called out

McGarrett and Chin found Danny standing inside the garage, the lights just turned on and a GTO and a motorcycle were sitting in there.

"Isn't that Price's GTO?" Danny asked

"Looks like it." McGarrett walked past him

As he slipped a pair of gloves onto his hands, he opened the passenger's door and looked in the glove compartment, he reeled out the insurance information and found a name.

"This is Price's."

"So Price lives here?"

"Hang on," Chin walked off and walked back into the garage "I found this among the paper's on the desk."

Steve took the paper and looked at it _Tuesday 15:40 Contact Catherine about possible mole in my investigation also look into possible Noshimuri involvement in Ultranationalist movement._

Frustrated, he reached for his phone and dialed it "Cath, listen I need a favor, come by the palace and I'll explain."

"What's Catherine heading for the palace for?"

"I don't know, she's involved in this somehow, whatever investigation this is. Call Kono, we're going to need her too."

"I'll handle it." Chin dialed his phone

* * *

Price roared in pain as the knife was drawn out again, he panted in pain and felt the blood begin to stain his shirt, he groaned in pain as he felt liquid go from his mouth and onto the floor, he couldn't tell if it was saliva or if it was blood…or a combination of both.

Kravchenko frowned "He's not talking."

"We'll resume in ten minutes." Markov looked at him and nodded

The Russian mercenary walked out of the room, leaving Makarov and Price in the same room.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize where we are Lieutenant."

Price continued to pant "Why the hell should I care?"

"This is where you found her, when the Taliban attacked in two thousand and eight, your last mission with Delta Force."

He growled "How the hell do you know about that?"

"Simple, who do you think sent them?"

"You killed her…" Price looked up in shock

Makarov nodded "Victor did, not I."

He looked down, he always thought it was his fault that she died…but now he knew, it was the very man who was torturing him, and he knew he had to be strong…for her…and for Kono.

* * *

_Waikiki _

"Yes this is Officer Kalakaua, a member of a government major crimes task force in Honolulu, I'm calling about an account opened nine years ago in the name of….Rachel Burke, and I need a list of all the transactions…" Kono took a pause and her tablet sparked with life "Okay thank you very much."

During these last few months, Kono had spent the time following Price's trail he started about his mother Danielle's disappearance. She had found traces of several accounts all made in various aliases that she assumed were her, the trail of them going from New York to Pennsylvania, to South Carolina, to Florida, then back up toward Oklahoma then finally at Tacoma, Washington, but she had a tell that Kono found two days before, each alias had the occupation of a medical profession, emergency rooms, surgeon assistant and this one she had been trailing was like her civilian occupation, maternity head.

As Kono's eyes scanned the screen, her eyes widened at the sight of one of the transactions, a one way plane ticket from Tacoma Washington to Honolulu international airport. She quickly called the airport.

"This is Officer Kalakaua with Five-0, I need a passport look up for Rachel Burke, thank you."

On her screen came the information, she quickly ran the name through recognition and got a hit on a blonde woman with bluish green eyes, Kono realized that her eyes matched Price's, she pressed another button running it through facial recognition and smiled when her thoughts were confirmed.

As she drove, she didn't realize she missed a call from Chin, she tapped her phone and put it on speaker.

"_Kono, as soon as you can, we need you to get to the palace, Price has gone missing, we don't know where he is."_

Her eyes went wide, she didn't think it was coincidence that he was gone, they got into a fight, she knew this case was stressing him out completely and she only hoped he was okay.

* * *

"Gloria, can you tell me where I can find Doctor Burke in the maternity ward?"

Gloria, the same nurse that had tended to Ryan and Kono over the past year was sitting behind the desk at the main area of the hospital "No problem, down the hall, first room on the left."

"Thanks!" Kono immediately evolved into a sprint

As she jogged past the various doctors, nurses and tech assistants, something caught her ear, she turned to the baby room, most were asleep, some were crying, nurses were tending to them and some were being taken out which caused a warm smile to spread on her face, while she did often think about her life past Five-0, it always brought her to think of Ryan, having a child with him or even having a family with him crossed her mind almost all the time, how happy he made her feel, the simple content she felt when she was in his arms, he made her feel like a new person, maybe even better then she ever felt with Adam.

She slowly walked into the ward and spotted her target, Rachel was speaking to a family with a baby.

"You two seem healthy, I'm going to keep you here an additional day and you'll be signed off to go home."

"Thank you Doctor Burke." The new mother smiled

As Rachel walked past the room and closed the door, Kono stood in the door way, her badge was held up.

"Something I can help with officer?" Rachel asked

"I suppose there is something Danielle." Kono replied sternly

**Okay, so chapter eight is up! I am so happy that season four gave me an inspiration to write this up! I am going to evolve this chapter into three parts instead of two, I want to dedicate a small section to Kono getting answers about Danielle Price, trust me, there will be a lot of moments like what Doris and Steve go through, only Price and Danielle won't have so much friction between them. **

**I do know that nine will be long, probably the longest chapter I've written for a long time, and btw, I'm sure its come to everyone's attention I took down _Remembering the Past_ the Five-0 and Combat Hospital crossover, I wanted to make it public I have not given up on the story, I'm actually going to rewrite it with more of the North Korea Steve flashback to Navy SEAL training episode, it'll have the same feel and it'll lead up to when Price arrives to join Task Force One Forty-Five. So stay tuned, I'm going to take my time with this next chapter and make sure its perfect.**


End file.
